Love Through Translation
by Handsonic-death scythe
Summary: Jeramiah an average 14 year old is sent to Japan to be a Vocaloid (vocaloids are people in this story). Then he meets a boy younger than him named Lui and starts falling for him. This a boyxboy story don't like don't read!(Lui x oc) . This my first fanfiction, be honest when reviewing. I suck at summaries. well enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Love Through Translation

A.N- I do not own any characters except for my oc (Jeremiah is my oc)

also this my first fanfiction so please don't be mean but be honest, well that's it please enjoy ;P_

You know those events that seem too good to be true well this wasn't one of those times. I went to my friends house and his father heard us playing karaoke and I was singing "girlfriend" by Avirl Levigne (I love Avirl Levigne) and he was impressed by my singing. This is how we got to this morning.

It was 7:32 am when I received a call from Yamaha co. and was told I have 20 minutes to pack and get outside and wait for a limo. I naturally asked 'who is this' the voice on the other end replied 'Garrett's father, or to you ',(I own Garrett and ).

Now I'm packing feverishly knowing I am going to be a vocaloid and I only have 20 minutes to get ready and packed. I threw all my clothes in my large black suitcase and was barely able to zip it shut then took a quick shower and did my hair.

I walked out of my small apartment and saw a shiny black limo waiting for me and was driven to L.A.X and was dropped off.

The waiting was agonizingly long and was pretty much shoved into the terminal and boarded a small commuter jet on a non-stop flight to Haneda international airport, I can't wait.

The flight was long to say the least. At least Yamaha co. payed payed for the on flight dinner including drink, this day is AWESOME!

I walked into the main body of the airport where I saw my bag on the luggage carousel so I ran over to get it. I pulled it off the carousel by the handle and started walking towards the exit when I saw a boy a little younger than me with a sign that read "Jeremiah" and he smiled at me and I blushed slightly but hid my face with my big hood. It has floppy bunny ears, I love it.

Getting over my blush I decided to skip to him and he laughed when one of the ears hit me and knocked me off balance causing me to fall. After I laughed at myself he helped me up and that's when I got a good look at him. He had short layered copper hair framing a gentle looking face. He wore a white jacket like thing over a plain white undershirt. He wore SHORT denim shorts held up by a belt that seemed to defy gravity and red knee high stiletto heeled boots. He looked... cute and I'm not surprised I think this because I am openly bi.

We walk out to get into a taxi and he said something in Japanese but I can't understand Japanese so I just stare out the window. The cab rolled off to my new home with the other vocaloid's.

We drove for what seemed like 30 minutes but it turned out to be 3 and a half hours and all i did was stare at... Um, oh yeah I think I heard the name Lui then he pointed to his-self. He looked at me and said surprisingly in english, "What's your name?"

"Oh, um, my is Jeremiah. What's your name?" I could tell my blush was prominent by the way a addressed the question. He gave me a small smile, and if it was possible I would have turned even more red. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, lucky bastard, I had to wear braces for 2 years, I hated it.

"My name is Lui Hibiki," he held out his hand for me to shake, "nice to meet you Jeremiah."

I shook his hand and let go to my own disappointment but remained to look unfazed by this. We arrived at the mansion and I grabbed my bags and walked up to the door but stopped in my tracks, I was too nervous to knock so I just stood there with an uncomfortable expression. He must have felt this because he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. God, he's so nice. I opened the door and i almost fan-girled.

I opened the door and saw Kaito eating cake batter ice-cream by the gallons, Meiko scolding him with a bottle of Jack in her hand, Len and Rin playing patty-cake on the couch criss-crossed, Hatsune MIku, Luka, Gumi, and Lily talking about random girl topics Gumi looking a little trapped, and Olive petting his pet bird. I didn't see anyone else, well it is late. They all looked at us when they heard the door open. Everyone walked over to me but they had too look up to see my face. Well everyone except for Kaito and Meiko. I felt really tall next to Len, Rin, and Lui. You would think Oliver but he is only 2 inches shorter than me, but this is normal with me being 5'5".

My smile was so big when shaking all their hands, Oliver had to translate their greetings and they were all nice and sweet, you could tell they really meant what they said. Then that was when Rin noticed my detachable bunny tail and the bunny ears on my hood. She asked if it would be ok if she played with ears then everyone shouted 'no' at her then she got really upset.

She sat down and stayed silent. I felt so bad for her, so i sat down next to her and handed her a piece of folded clothing after about 3 minutes of digging in my suitcase. She gave me a confused look.

"Oliver, please translate what i'm about to say."

"Okay"

"I feel really bad for the trouble my hood caused so I want you to have this." I said with a sweet smile, "Unfold it."

She looked to Oliver as he translated what I said into Japanese. When he finished she looked at me then to the present she undid the folds to reveal a hoodie identical to mine except hers was orange and mine is light blue. She looked at it then to me, she had tears in her eyes. She smiled then glomped me, then kissed me on the cheek.

She got up to try it on. She unzipped it put her arms into the sleeves and re-zipped it. It was so big on her that I couldn't help but giggle when the sleeves went about 3 inches past her fingertips and the base of the hoodie went to her mid-thigh. She giggled with me and i could tell i was gonna have fun here.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vocaloid (probably for the best), one can dream ( -_-)

Now that, that's out of the way, onward to the second chapter! (:p)

Confession

About an hour after my arrival Meiko passed out, that is gonna be one nasty hangover, Kaito promptly carried her bridal style to her room. He didn't come down so we all assumed he went to his room. Miku, Gumi, Rin, and Lily all left saying their good nights. Rin looked half ready to pass out on the steps leading to the second floor. Luka was last to leave, leaving Len, Oliver, Lui, and I making small talk, Oliver translating of course but he looks like he's a zombie.

"Oliver go to bed", I said in a motherly tone.

"But wha-"

"No, go to bed. I can't have you falling asleep during breakfast, I'm gonna need you awake so I can speak."

"But-"

I shot him a glance and he stopped dead in his tracks. He walked up stairs still confused on why I sent him to bed. My plan was to use google translate so i can speak and not have to put strain on Oliver. Hope it works.

"Hey Len if you want to continue conversation type it in the box and click the read button." I point to the button in question while the message plays. He nods in understanding.

"Good plan, now Oliver can be awake during breakfast. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Well we could get to know each other a little more. Like, what do you like to do during your time out of the house?"

"I usually go to the mall with Rin, Miku, and Luka. I know kinda boring."

"Actually it sounds kind of fun. I wouldn't mind going with you guys, if you'd let me."

"Of course we would bring you along, it would be fun shopping with a guy who wears a bunny tail."

"Hey, don't bad talk the tail. It was a gift!"

"Dang, sorry."

We both broke-out into belly-aching laughter. We rolled around until the laptop spoke.

"What did I miss?" It was Lui.

"Not much just something that wasn't that funny causing us to bust into a fit of giggles" Len replied.

I had forgotten Lui was still awake. I blushed feeling him sit next to me. He didn't notice but Len did.

"Hey Lui can me and Jeramiah talk alone, I'll call you back when we're done."

"Okay, I'll steal some of Kaito's ice-cream."

"I won't protect you if he finds out."

"What could you do shota."

"Like you have room to talk. You wear short shorts, and girl boots!"(A/N: this whole conversation is in japanese, Jeramiah doesn't know what's going on. Also this isn't over google translate. No more confused people ;D)

Lui left with a pleased smirk playing on his lips, they look so soft and... NO! Pull yourself together and get out of the gutter!

"You like Lui don't you." asked Len over the laptop in english.

"NO!" the laptop said emotionlessly but my face gave it all away. My cheeks were flushed, my eyes were wide, and I shook my head side to side as fast as I could without breaking my neck. When I stopped my blonde hair was a mess.

" .GOD. YES YOU DO!" he started giggling. I grew more red and tucked my knees to my chest.

"Fine I like Lui, but don't tell him!" as the message played I pointed at him as if accusing him of murder.

"I don't have to."

What does he mean... He pointed behind me. I turned my my head slowly and my eyes widened in horror at the sight behind me. It was Lui standing there looking at me with a spoon full ice-cream in his mouth, in almost any other situation that would have been adorable, but not now.

"Um, where is the nearest bathroom." I typed into the laptop a fast as humanly possible.

"Second floor, third door on the left." Len replied looking worried.

I didn't reply before bolting up the stairs and slamming the door behind me. I sat on the toilet sobbing silently not knowing what to do. Should I face him? Does he think less of me now? Does he like me back? I stood and looked in the mirror. The white of my eyes now red around my brown iris. I fix my hair and wipe away the remaining tears from my eyes. I need to look presentable.

I walk down the stairs calmly, my breath still ragged. As I get to the bottom step I hear Len and Lui talking. I hear my name and I fear the worst. I walk, still unnoticed, and Lui is shaking his head side to side, his cheeks were flushed. When they heard me come in Len squeaked and Lui turned his head away from me. I stopped.

"Lui, I wish you didn't have to find out this way but that is how it happened and if you don't feel the same I would understand. I guess you would like to go to your room and forget this ever hap-"

My words were cut-off by a pair arms wrapping around me with enough force that I fell backwards landing on the hardwood floor before seeing who hug tackled me.

"Lui?"

I wrapped my arms around the smaller boys waist noting how skinny he was. I sat up and he let go of my waist and rested on his shins between my open legs (A/N: aint nothing gonna happen like that, ya' nasty!). I propped myself up on my palms looking dazed and confused. He returned the look.

He grabs my laptop and types something in the text box.

"What's wrong I thought you liked me?"

"I do you just surprised me. So you like... me back?"

"yeah..."

A smile formed on my face as I leaned the forward and stood up. I offered a hand to the younger male helping him up to his feet, as I did I pulled him into a tight embrace. I pulled back causing Lui to look up at me as if looking for the reason for my action and he got his answer. I answered with a long and sweet kiss, his lips were as soft as I thought they were. Time seemed to stand still we were pulled back to reality by a more than uncomfortable Len.

'cough cough' was all it took for Lui to pull away crimson and breathless. I hugged him from behind and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel the shivers go though his body. I smiled at his body's sensitivity and chuckled. Len is still very uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go to bed, so... um bye." Len typed in the laptop and repeated in japanese.

"Maybe we should do the same..." I typed so my new boyfriend knew what I said. That word 'boyfriend' it is a pleasant word.

"O-ok" is how the response would have sounded if it was said by a person and not a soulless machine. I walked over to the couch and fell on the soft cushions and Lui followed. I put a protective arm around him and fell asleep, Lui fell asleep a little after I did.


End file.
